Heero's Girl
by Alessandra St James Peacecraft
Summary: Heero and Relena are all grown up and finally have a beautiful little girl. They must leave her to live with Zechs and Noin, who love her very much, but how is she going to grow without her parents? First of many chapers, enjoy!


~*disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
My Angel,  
  
I watch the child that we had together grow, and become more beautiful each day. She has your eyes, your hair, your playful streak, but she is not you. I miss you more than anything, and hope that someday we can be together again. Please in some way, angel of my heart, let me know that your death is a new beginning for you, and has not broken the heart that I love so much.  
  
Love you always and forever,  
  
Heero  
  
Heero Yuy stared at the tear stained sheet of paper and wondered when he had become so sentimental, and vulnerable. Nearby his daughter Ami watched her father. His strong broad shoulders were bent forward as he sobbed yet again for her mother that had left them, never to return.  
  
"Daddy?" Heero stiffened at the 6 year old's fragile voice. "Why are you crying?"  
  
Heero's little princess slowly walked over to where he was sitting. She placed her dainty hand on his broad shoulder. He slowly placed his own hand over hers, and leaned back. Heero then sighed, and slowly stood up, letting her arm fall to her side.  
  
"D-daddy?!" Her voice became frightened as he didn't answer. Heero's long slender hand slid over the sleek, shiny black barrel of his gun. Picking it up from his desktop he brought it up to point at his temple.  
  
A bright flash engulfed the room. Ami screamed as a warm hand touched her arm. "Ami? What's wrong darling?"  
  
Relena's gentle voice immediately soothed the apprehensive child. "Mommy, why is Daddy so sad?"  
  
Heero turned as he realized he was hearing the voice of his dead wife. "He misses me."  
  
"B-but you're not gone!" The child's innocent face furled into a frown, but before she could say anything more, Heero was standing in front of her, embracing Relena.  
  
"I knew you'd be back, this is where you belong." Heero's soft words brushed across Relena's almost translucent cheek.  
  
"I came to say good bye. . . ." Shock entered Heero's face, replacing the satisfaction and love that had previously been there. "Heero, you have to remember Ami, and how much she loves you. Suicide is not an option that you can take."  
  
"Ami doesn't care, she wouldn't noti-" Relena put her fingers to his lips to silence him.  
  
"She six years old, she doesn't understand death. The only thing that she would realize is that you took a long trip, and you wont be coming back fro a long time. You can't expect her to think like you do, or even someone a few years older than she is. You're putting too much weight on her shoulders, and your own." Relena bent forward and kissed Heero one last time, before taking a step backward towards her daughter.  
  
"Remember, Ami, that your father and I love you very much, and no matter what happens, we'll always be there for you, watching, and making sure that nothing bad happens to our little girl."  
  
"Where's Daddy going?" Ami clung to her mother's thin frame.  
  
"To heaven with mommy. He'll be happy there." Tears streamed down Ami's face in rivers stopping at the stubborn chin that slightly jutted out to form a perfect mix of her parent's faces. She had Relena's delicate honey brown hair, and Heero's gray eyes.  
  
"NO!" Ami buried her head in her mother's dress. "You can't go!"  
  
"Ami, we can't stay, darling. You know that. Deep down in your heart...." Relena touched the place where her daughter's pulse originated from. "You know that we have to go."  
  
Ami nodded her head, and closed her eyes, as she hugged her teddy bear. She wouldn't open her eyes, because she knew that if she did, her parents would be gone.  
  
Nearby, Heero's body slumped over his desk. Blood was coming out of his head, he was already dead. The bullet had pierced directly into his skull, and then had come out the other side, ending up buried in the wall. The gray eyes that he shared with his daughter were closed, as if he had accepted what he did as being right.  
  
Ami would never understand exactly what had happened when she had heard the loud sound. She merely sat on the floor with her arms wrapped around her legs that had been pulled up against her chest. She slowly rocked back and forth, not daring to open her eyes.  
  
Heero was no longer with his little girl, and she couldn't understand why. . . . 


End file.
